Nintendo Land
by NintendoFiction
Summary: Tom finds out that Nintendo is holding a grand opening for Nintendo Land, an amusement park featuring the company's greatest franchises and that Mr. Miyamoto hid four Golden Passes inside four Wii U game cases- sparking a worldwide hunt.
1. Nintendo Land: Chapter One

**Nintendo Land**

**Chapter One**

**Tom and the Golden Passes**

Ever since the Wii U had been released worldwide the famous gaming enterprise, Nintendo, had been unusually quiet. Representatives from Nintendo have not even bothered to attend to conventions such as E3 or Pax. Mr. Miyamoto had not been seen for many years. Many had begun to think that the company was going out of business.

One day, Tom had read in the newspaper that Nintendo was hosting a grand opening for Nintendo Land, an amusement park featuring the company's most famous franchises. "Not only that," Tom read to his friend Jack, "but Mr. Miyamoto hid four Golden Passes inside four video game cases. The four lucky kids who find the passes will be taken on an exclusive tour through Nintendo Land." Jack was astonished by this, "They could be anywhere. In any part of the world!" "I know," Tom sighed, "Do you know how lucky you'd have to be to find one of them?" Jack grabbed the newspaper and read on, "_And _the winners also get to take along _one _person of choice on the tour with them!" "We _have_ to find a pass Jack," Tom plotted, "We're not rich enough to buy our own tickets for entrance." "True," Jack agreed, "Let's buy up as many games as we can and we'll meet up at my house next week!"

Over the course of the next week, Wii U sales had gone up drastically, people around the world were desperate to find a Golden Pass.

A few days later, Tom was reading a magazine and discovered that a young French athlete by the name of Mikayla had found the first Golden Pass. The whole article talked about how she bragged about her wide collection of trophies and medals. "I was born a winner," she had said, "It's no surprise that I, Mikayla, found the first pass." Tom, slightly annoyed by this, threw out the magazine.

Later in the afternoon,Tom was sitting at lunch with Jack and they were watching a talk show about the second pass finders on Jack's phone. It was a pair of British twins named Edward and Emily and they were both holding onto the pass whilst grinning mischievously at the cameras. "Don't you two feel very fortunate to find a pass?" the talk show host interviewed them. "The funny thing is," Emily explained, "was that we didn't even plan on finding one." "In fact," Edward chimed in, "We found it in our copy of Metroid after we stole it!" "What thieves!" Tom was disgusted. "I know!" Jack grunted between bites of his burger. "Did you buy any new games yet?" Tom asked. He had spent more than half of his hard-earned allowance and he was still not lucky. "I never got around to it," Jack said, "I'm just too lazy to do chores." Tom was annoyed that Jack wasn't doing his part in their deal but still had that small hope that _one _of them at least were lucky enough to find a pass.

The next day, Tom woke up to find his parents watching the news. Jack was onscreen waving around a _Golden Pass _in his hand. "Jack how do you feel about being a finder of one of four Golden Passes?" the reporter inquired. "I feel very lucky indeed!" Jack grinned from ear to ear. Right at that moment grabbed his coat and rode his bicycle all the way to Jack's house.

By the time he got there, all the reporters were gone and Jack, his sister and mother were having dinner. "Jack!" Tom called outside, "Jack!" Jack came out and yelled at Tom to pipe down, "My mom hates noise!" "Sorry," Tom quieted down, "But this is it! We're going to Nintendo Land!" Jack looked uncomfortable and began staring at the ground. Tom was concerned by this and dared to ask, "What's the matter?" Jack couldn't look Tom in the eyes but said, "My mom's making me take my sister Muffy. Sorry." With that, Jack closed the door, leaving Tom in a stupor and a loss.

What was he to do? There was only one Golden Pass left in the world and Tom simply didn't have the luck or the money to buy up the one game that held a pass.

That Thursday afternoon Tom was sitting, dejected in his room doing homework when his father walked in holding something behind his back. "Hey kiddo," his father began, "so your mother and I are very proud of how helpful you've been around the house lately. And to top it all off you're doing great in school. So we decided to give you thirty bucks so you can buy yourself something snazzy." Tom's father handed him the money and tousled his hair before leaving Tom with the small hope that he has a chance.

Tom had reminded himself at the store that it would be okay if he didn't find a pass, he had nothing to lose- he still gets a new video game in the process. He bought a copy of Legend of Zelda game and went straight home.

As Tom struggled to get the case open, he noticed a glint of _gold. _"What the…" He removed the rest of the wrapping and a Golden Pass fluttered to the floor. He held it up as if afraid and called to his parents, "Mom! Dad! I've found it! I've found it!" The mother and father rushed into the room, a mixture of emotions could be seen on their faces. "I can go on the tour to Nintendo Land!" "That's amazing sweetheart!" the mother said. "Now wait just a minute Tom," the father said cautiously as he examined the pass, "There's something written on the back." Tom read the Golden Pass out loud, "_Greetings to you, lucky winner of this Golden Pass. My name is Monita and I am the curator of Nintendo Land, designated by Mr. Miyamoto to run the place. I am excited to inform you that wonderful things are in store for you here at Nintendo Land! Things beyond your wildest imagination! Not only will you be embarking on a tour around Nintendo Land conducted by me, Monita, you will also be participating in a competition between you and the other Golden Pass finders! Isn't that exciting? And not only that, the winner of this competition will receive a very special prize indeed! Now, here are your instructions:_

_The date you are to arrive at the gates of Nintendo Land is January twenty-fourth at nine o'clock sharp! Be sure not to be late, and you may bring only one friend to accompany you and experience the wondrous things we have here in Nintendo Land! Also, be sure to bring this Golden Pass along with you, otherwise you will not be allowed to enter. -Monita"_

"Wait a minute,"Tom's mother realized, "January twenty-fourth is Friday! That's tomorrow! Tom, you'll have to be prepared tomorrow! Brush your teeth, gel your hair and wash your face! I'll prepare a sweater and iron your pants for you!" "And it's cold outside too," the father added, "bring your coat young man." Tom was overwhelmed by this, "Guys, I'll be fine, gee whiz." "Who are you taking on tour with you by the way?" Tom's mother asked, "Your father and I are both working tomorrow. Why don't you call up Jack?" Tom shook his head, "He's going with his little sister. I really don't mind going alone. I'm lucky to even go at all!"

At that moment a knock came at the door. As soon as Tom's father answered it, a mass of people with cameras flooded in demanding to have a talk with the fifth Golden Pass finder. The family was interviewed for hours and it was quite exhausting. By midnight, Tom's parents managed to kick them all out and the house was finally quiet and Tom could go to sleep.


	2. Nintendo Land: Chapter Two

**Nintendo Land**

**Chapter Two**

**Meeting Monita**

The sun was shining and fresh snow covered the grounds in front of the gates to Nintendo Land. The Golden Pass winners stood outside the gates, accompanied by a mass of people composed of those who were rich enough to buy their own tickets for admittance, news people present to cover the scene and curious bystanders. The air was chill and small clouds protruded from the murmuring mouths of the crowd. A few cameras flashed here and there but most of them were directed towards the lovely Muffy, who was never one to shy away from a camera. "What a beautiful pink mink coat you have Muffy!" the reporters fought each other for her attention. Muffy flipped her curly chocolate locks and said sweetly, "Why thank you! I practically had to _beg _my parents to buy me one for this special occasion!" The little girl began to pose with her Golden Pass, smiling glamorously, as the short Mikayla silently leaned against a light pole looking smug. Despite her height she was a tough-looking girl, only loud when provoked, but otherwise silent. Her violet clothing and pitch black hair only added to her mysterious yet prideful nature.

Jack's tall figure was not hard to miss among the children in the crowd nor was his blue cardigan or green knit scarf. Tom stood next to him in his equally awkward yellow sweater his mother made for him, his dark blonde hair combed sharply. "Only a few more minutes and we'll finally be let in," Jack said, both his hands in his pockets. "I know," Tom said trying to contain the smile on his face, "I can't wait to see what's inside!" Jack nodded in agreement and was about to say something when his mother interrupted, "Jack! Jack! Turn this way!" The doting mother held up a camera ready to make childhood memories. "_Mom_," Jack said through gnashed teeth, "You're embarrassing me!" "Oh come on sweetheart," she ignored what he said, "Give me a smile! Say fuzzy pickles!" Jack reluctantly smiled and with that his mother bade him goodbye. "You be careful young man and take care of your sister you understand?" she instructed, "And stay close to the group!" "I will mom," Jack grumbled.

Without warning, the theme song of Nintendo Land began playing through the loudspeakers set up just inside the gates. The crowd stirred. "Hello lovely guests and visitors!" a female voice said excitedly through the speakers as the theme song played, "Today is a momentous occasion for it is the Grand Opening of Nintendo Land!" At these words the crowd could not contain itself- everyone cheered. "Now, if you would all be kind enough to have the Golden Pass winners come first through towards the gate please?" The crowd obeyed, and, like the Red Sea, the mass of people split to allow the children to pass through and come to the gates. "I wanna be in front!" Muffy pulled along her brother to the front of the small procession. Mikayla waved at the people in the crowd calling her name. Tom smiled humbly at the news people snapping pictures of him.

As soon as the children arrived at the gate the female voice boomed through the speakers once again, "Open the gates!" The gates obeyed and opened with a creak allowing the visitors through. As soon as the children were inside the female voice commanded, "Close the gates!" and the gates did, cutting off the children from the crowd. "All other visitors must wait one hour before they are allowed to enter," the voice addressed the other visitors and the crowd groaned, jealous of the children.

The children stood in place as they gazed about their surroundings. Muffy grasped tightly onto her brother's hand. Mikayla seemed to shiver a bit. "Step forward!" the voice commanded for a third time. The guests obeyed and began to walk with excitement and slight fear towards the giant glass dome that was Nintendo Land. The children climbed up the steps and arrived at these red curtains with the Nintendo Logo printed on the front. "Pull the rope!" the voice boomed for the last time. Indeed, towards the left of the platform hung a rope. "Go on Tom," Jack nudged him, "Pull the rope." Tom walked up to the rope, and with a shaking hand, yanked it.

The red curtains immediately parted to reveal a room with a large, brightly lit stage inside. The words "Nintendo Land" hung from the ceiling in luminous lights. A young lady in a blue tour guide's uniform stood at the top of the stage smiling brightly at her guests. She was quite peculiar indeed- she had blue hair, bright blue eyes and a shiny quality about her. The strange girl adjusted the pink ribbon on her blouse and said, "Welcome to Nintendo Land!" She put her hands on her hips and craned her neck at her visitors, observing them closely. "You all must be wondering who _I _am don't you?" she inquired. The children didn't say anything so she continued, "You poor things don't have a clue who I am don't you? Well, let me tell you," and with that she snapped her fingers and the room darkened and a single spotlight shone on her. The girl put on a white cap and picked up a pink cane and began twirling it around. "Music please!" she called. Broadway-esque music began to play and with that she began to _sing_:

_Welcome to Nintendo Land_

_So glad to have you here_

_Your presence is so pleasing_

_I'm grinning ear to ear_

_I sent out Golden Passes_

_And made the preparations_

_Get ready lads and lasses_

_To spark your imaginations_

_Now, now senors and senoritas_

_It really is a shame_

_You don't know that I am Monita_

_For Monita is my name!_

With that, the music ended in spectacular fashion and fireworks were launched from beneath the stage, exploding and lighting up beautifully before the children's very eyes. Monita herself seemed to be seeing this beautiful display as if for the first time despite the fact she's been rehearsing for weeks.

The girl bowed before her small, stunned audience when suddenly, the tall stage began to sway back and forth. "Oh dear," Monita gasped as she fought to regain her balance, but alas, the stage collapsed and she fell down with it. Luckily, she was not harmed for some reason and she hastily got up to her feet and began dusting off her blue dress. She walked over to the children and put her hands on her hips with authority. "Well," she said, "that could have been _way _worse!" Right when she said that, the support beams that supported the words "Nintendo Land" broke and the display fell on top of the collapsed stage causing more fireworks to launch up and explode, in turn setting fire to the curtained room. "Never mind," said Monita, slightly annoyed, "Now then, you must be the Golden Pass winners!"

Muffy pushed past the others and curtsied in front of Monita, "Miss Monita, I'm Muffy!" "Oh well aren't you adorable," Monita said kindly, and she curtsied in return. Mikayla stepped forward and said, "Hello Miss Monita. I'm Mikayla, and I'm going to be the winner of the special prize at the end!" Monita smiled at this and shook Mikayla's hand, "I'm sure you will!" Jack then stepped up and complimented Monita's amazing performance. "The explosions were amazing!" he said. "Thank you, although I didn't plan all of that!" Monita agreed politely. Tom was the last to be greeted. "Hey," Monita realized, "You're the kid who found a pass just yesterday weren't you?" "Yes! Just in time!" Tom said cheerfully. "Of course!" Monita smiled, "Good one on you kiddo!"

"It's so nice to see all of you here! Wonderful things are in store for each and everyone of you," Monita said cheerfully. The girl then had a sense of realization. she counted the tour group to herself. "It seems we're missing some kids." "Edward and Emily." Jack raised his hand. "Oh of course!" Monita nodded, "Well I guess they couldn't make it. We have no time to dilly dally so let's get going!"

Monita stepped carefully around the collapsed and burning stage and the children followed. They arrived at the back of the singed room at another pair of red curtains with the Nintendo Land logo on them. Monita led them through and they found themselves in a darkly lit tunnel. "Just throw your coats anywhere," she said, "We have to keep most of the building warm for the workers. They much prefer warm climates." "Who are the workers?" Tom was curious. "All in good time," Monita said over her shoulder.

The tour group was led onto a conveyor belt that ran the length of the hall. As the group were carried through the tunnel, the Nintendo Land theme song played. Monita began to read from an index card, "Welcome to Nintendo Land," she read as if she was a child giving a presentation in school, "I am your tour guide, Monita. But you guys knew that already." Monita winked. The children chuckled. Monita continued with her presentation, "For those of you who don't know, I am actually an android. I was an idea brought up by the staff at Nintendo, and I am proud relative of R.O.B." As Monita said this, the walls of the tunnel lit up, displaying pictures of Monita's concept art, photos of Monita doing a thumbs up with Mr. Miyamoto and another of Monita sharing a cup of coffee with R.O.B. "During my development, Nintendo had at first intended for me to serve the purposes that R.O.B. did for the NES but for the Wii U instead. However, Mr. Miyamoto knew i was destined for a greater purpose. To be the curator of Nintendo Land!"

Monita paused to catch her breath, although she doesn't need to breathe, "The concept of Nintendo Land was disputed even before the Wii U's launch date. The park was to present our company's greatest video game franchises in spectacular fashion, and in ways we've never imagined before! We had the Mario, The Legend of Zelda and Animal Crossing franchises in on it and many, _many _more!" As Monita described these franchises, screenshots and videos of their respective games were flashed up on the walls of the tunnel.

"This is where you kids come in," Monita explained as she threw her note cards over her shoulder, "You guys are going to have the experience of a lifetime! A world created entirely from the imagination of Nintendo lies just behind those curtains right there!" Indeed there was another set of red curtains at the end of the tunnel.

The group stepped off the conveyor belt and the tunnel darkened once more. The park's theme song could be heard playing loudly from behind the curtains. "Are you guys ready?" Monita was excited. The children nodded. Monita took hold of a rope that hung from the ceiling and yanked it. The curtains burst open and the children stepped into the Nintendo Land plaza.


End file.
